


you committed, I'm your crime

by azurrys



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Art, Cataclysm | Cat Miraculous Superpower, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Fanart, Illustrations, Light Bondage, M/M, Selfcest, ToT: Battle of the Bands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: "By the way, you've been uninvited."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Chat Blanc/Chat Noir
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	you committed, I'm your crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falsettodrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettodrop/gifts).



> Title and summary from Billie Eilish's [Copycat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebb5AinKxWI) \- thank you for the prompt! Once I heard it and read the lyrics, I knew it would be absolutely perfect for selfcest.
> 
> I ran with the what-if scenario of Chat Blanc getting hold of the original timeline's Chat Noir; Chat Blanc strikes me as the type who would play with his food...


End file.
